Storage arrays and other types of storage systems are often shared by multiple host devices over a network. However, problems can arise in such arrangements when paths from one or more of the host devices to the storage system experience performance degradations. In some cases, the performance degradations may be related to network switch fabric reconfigurations. For example, fabric reconfigurations can necessitate a fabric rediscovery process in which potentially large numbers of required state change notification (RSCN) messages are generated and transmitted over a given fabric. These and other fabric-related performance degradations can be particularly problematic when a given host device interacts with multiple storage arrays arranged in an active-active configuration to support data replication across the multiple storage arrays for failure recovery purposes.